They Went Away And She Came Back
by PhantomTigre
Summary: Rosethorn and Crane leave to the jungle, but never come back. After 9 years later someone does though... RR.
1. The Jungle?

Part One: Kalyca

"The jungle?" Crane echoed.

"Yes, the jungle," Rosethorn answered with a smirk, "I'm assuming you do know what a jungle is?"

Crane looked around the green house exasperated, "Now tell me again Rosethorn, why exactly do you want to go to the jungle?"

"My dreams, I've been having dreams, the jungle, its calling me, I don't know why. I have to go there and seeing as you're a plant mage as well, I think you should come along. I'm trying to get Briar to come as well, but he wants to stay here and continue teaching Evvy who doesn't want to go," Rosethorn explained.

"Ah," Crane said and looked as though he was going to say more but then decided against it. 

"Well, I'll let you think it over," Rosethorn said and turned around and walked out of the green house.

Crane sighed and clenched his fists. 

_She can be so god damn annoying sometimes, _he thought to himself, _she knows that of course I'm going to come. I've been having the same dreams and she knows that and uses that against me._

Shrugging he walked towards his workroom and entered it.

***

"You can't make me come," Evvy said stubbornly. She and Briar were sitting up on the roof meditating. Or at least they had been meditating until Briar brought up the subject of going to the jungle.

"I'm your teacher," Briar argued back.

"Well then you'll have to teach me overseas or something then," she said and crossed her arms.

Briar rolled his eyes then gazed out at the road, Sandry had sent a letter saying she'd be back soon. Of Tris and Daja he did not know. He'd gotten a few letters telling of their doings but not much. For all he knew they'd be staying where they were for another couple of years. 

"Okay, you know what, were staying then, I've already told Rosethorn," he glanced back at Evvy, "I hope you appreciate this, I'm missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity because of you."

Evvy smiled and slipped down the roof into the window and back inside Discipline.

He sighed and continued watching the road.


	2. Dreams

Crane was going down a jungle path. The plants all seemed scared, yet happy to see him. He turned off the path as the plants urged him in a certain direction. Then the jungle broke out into field, a wide dead field. The soil has obviously been rich and still had some of its nutrients, but the trees, where had the trees gone that had used to stand here. 

_Then he saw a group of men on the other side of the meadow. They swung at the trees with large axes chanting some sort of song as the chopped._

_Crane's eyes widened and filled with rage, he was about to have the still alive trees womp them all, but then one of them turned to look at him and raised their bow._

Crane sat up in his bed breathing hard, he sighed lightly and shook his head trying to clear it of the dream.  Rosethorn's face swam up in his thoughts and he remembered her mentioning going to the jungle. The dreams were pulling him as well. He looked over at his bedside table and touched the rectangular stone sitting on it. It lit up showing numbers that read 6:01.

_Well, might as well get up now, _he thought and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He took a clean robe out of the closet and pulled it on. He walked out of his room and went outside and started heading for Discipline. The sky was a dark blue covered in millions of little bright dots. In the east there was a faint yellow glow, hinting of the day that would soon begin. The little house on the outskirts of Winding Circle, Discipline, came into sight he realized that it was very early in the morning. Who would be up?

He was about to turn back when he thought he heard someone talking, then he saw a figure standing in Rosethorn's garden stooped over and apparently looking at the plants. 

He strode over to the garden wondering who it was; as he came closer he realized it to be Rosethorn.

She was talking softly to the Cosmos. He smiled slightly; she didn't know he was there yet.

He walked softly up behind her and touched her shoulder. She gave a little gasp and spun around eyes wide. Seeing Crane she relaxed and gave a little smile then raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered loudly. 

"The subconscious half of my brain led me here?" he asked.

"Huh," Rosethorn said and turned around sitting down in the dirt next to the cosmos. 

"Dreams?" he asked.

Rosethorn nodded and continued looking at the cosmos. They'd been droopy lately. Suddenly she acknowledged that fact that she and Crane were not arguing.

"Huh," she said again, "Go away."

Crane chose to ignore this remark as he couldn't think of a good comeback and instead remained standing straight and tall with the usual arrogant look on his face.

"There's a boat leaving for the jungle this afternoon. I did some research on it. I'm pretty sure it's the right jungle," she said absentmindedly as she attempted to get the cosmos to perk up.

Crane frowned, "Today? Rosethorn, your going to the jungle on account of _dreams_? Yes, I know they're very pulling dreams"-

"So you admit it!" Rosethorn stood up and turned around to face him eyes gleaming.

"Admit what?" Crane asked keeping his composure.

"That you've been having the dreams as well! The jungle path, the clearing, the men with the axes!" Rosethorn told him.

Crane nodded, "Yes, but that's off the subject, now how did you figure out that the jungle the boat is going to is the right jungle?"

She shrugged, "a feeling. A _strong_ feeling."

"Ah, so we're going to jungle on account of dreams and feelings," Crane said raising his eyebrows.

"Then your coming?" Rosethorn asked knowing she had won the argument.

Crane took a deep breath trying to not explode at her and not let his anger show, that was the key in all arguments, never let your opponent know your angry, act as though your not even arguing at all.

Rosethorn grinned a smug look on her face then turned around and walked towards Discipline.

_Well, _Crane thought, _I ought to go tell Moonstream, and go pack my bags. What am I getting into to, all alone, in the jungle with Rosethorn as my partner? _


	3. Away

Rosethorn stood on the dock; her back facing the ship fiddling with a little green woven bracelet that Lark had made for her. It almost looked like a ring a leaves. Crane had already boarded, Lark had said she would see her off, but Lark was not here yet. The boat's bell rang out signaling for last passengers. She was about to go get on the ship when she heard a shout. She turned around and saw Lark running along the dock carrying a bag, Comas was trailing along behind her also carrying a small bag.

"What's with the bags?" Rosethorn asked as soon as they were in hearing distance.

"We're coming with you, or at least for a week, then I've got to be back," Lark replied as they boarded the boat, "Didn't think I'd let you go and have all the fun without me?"

Rosethorn grinned, "Now at least I won't have to get used to the jungle with Crane alone."

A sailor took Lark's bag and brought it below somewhere. Rosethorn glanced back at the shore that was already speeding away quite quickly. 

"What about Briar and Evvy?" Rosethorn asked.

"Left a note on the table telling them how to take care of the house," Lark said casually, "they'll get along fine, I'm only going to be gone for a week, maybe a little more, a little less."

Rosethorn nodded, "he'd better take good care of my garden."

"Or you'll hang him in the well," Crane finished as he walked up behind them.

Comas gave Crane a nervous glance. 

"Well, I'm going to give Comas a few lessons," Lark said and headed down below to her room with Comas following.

Crane leaned on the rail next to Rosethorn and gazed out at the open waters.

"Never fails to amaze me how big it is," Rosethorn said absentmindedly. 

"And how small in comparison to the whole world," Crane added on.

Rosethorn grinned, "I can't imagine that, though I know it, I still can't see how it could be."

Crane nodded, "The world it self is very small to in comparison to the sun."

"Stop it!" Rosethorn said, "I can't comprehend that! I mean I can comprehend the earth to this sun, but not me to the sun, or me to the world, I'm too small."

Crane smiled slightly, "Short in comparison to most humans as well."

"As you are tall," Rosethorn retorted.

Crane said nothing to this and instead continued starting out at the waters.

***

Sandry sat up on the roof of one of the buildings in Summersea crossed legged with Pasco sitting in front of her. She figured the roof was a nice place to mediate as no one was likely to disturb you up here and the sun could be quite relaxing. 

Pasco was getting much better at meditating. At least now he was more comfortable with her, when he'd first met her he was too polite and courteous as she was a noble. Then also with annoyance when she insisted on his magic be trained. 

She planned on heading back to Winding Circle for a few days visit. She'd heard that Rosethorn and Crane were going to the jungle. It would have been nice to go as well, but she had her responsibilities here with her uncle. 

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviews and just if you all want to know, I've finished typing this story and I'm already working on the sequel, but I need just three (3), more reviews! Please! Then I'll put up the next chapter! So um tell your Rosethorn and Crane loving friends! These first few chapters don't have much R/C but trust me the chapters get better! Ask Snowbear the author of "End Of The World Maybe" and part author of "Rivals No More" and "All Because Of A Flower". She's read all of this story and what I've written of the sequel on account of that she lives in the same house as me. She'll tell you this story is REALLY good. **


	4. Briar Waits

Briar dozed lazily onto of the roof of discipline. God he was so bored. Why couldn't Sandry or Tris or Daja get back from where they'd gone? 

He was here all alone with no one but Evvy, he'd be going to the jungle with Rosethorn, Crane, and Lark if it wasn't for Evvy. At least he knew that Lark would be back in a few weeks. Sandry had said in her last letter she'd be back soon. He'd already weeded Rosethorn's garden and done all the chores.

He sat up and opened his eyes hearing the clip-clop of hooves. His eyes widened in disbelief, Sandry was riding up the road, there was a boy that looked to be not too much younger than they, and he was defiantly taller than Sandry, well everyone was taller than Sandry. Sandry was just short. The boy was on his own horse and a third horse followed behind the other two with luggage on it. 

Briar scrambled down and into the attic then he hurried down the stairs and outside where Evvy already was.

"Who are those people?" she asked suspiciously as she held a rock in her hand.

"That's Sandry," he replied.

"They're one person?" she asked teasing.

"No, you know what I mean Evvy, the girl is Sandry, and I've no clue who the boy is," he said watching the horses and riders come closer. 

He heard Sandry say something in the distance then her horse broke into a canter. The boy behind her continued walking then kicked his horse into a canter as well. The packhorse kept on plodding on as slow as ever.

"Sandry!" he yelled as soon as she was in range, "Good to see ya!"

She pulled her horse up next to discipline cottage grinning, "Good to see you too Briar, heard you went to Chammur, is that right?"

Briar nodded then glanced at Evvy, "picked her up while we were there. She's my student."

"You sound like that's a bad thing," Sandry said.

"You didn't want to teach me at first either," the boy who'd been riding behind Sandry spoke up. He dismounted then took Sandry's horse's reins and she dismounted as well. A little horse boy ran up and took the horse's reins and led them off somewhere talking to them softly.

"This is Pasco, my student," Sandry said as they walked into the house, "I heard everyone went to the jungle."

Briar nodded gloomily, "I'd be there too, but Evvy didn't want to go. Lark and Comas will be back soon though, they're not staying as long as Rosethorn and Crane are planning to."

Sandry nodded, "What room is Evvy staying in?"

"She's staying in Tris's room, I guess that means Pasco can have Daja's," Briar said with a shrug, "Who knows where everyone will sleep once Tris and Daja get back."


	5. Land Ho

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in getting this up. Been busy typing other stories!

"Land ho!" a sailor up in the little watchtower thingy yelled out. Lark jumped up from sitting against the rail. Peering out at the sea she could just make out a faint sliver of green. The three of them would be the only ones getting off here, the boat had already stopped at several small islands and after the jungle it be going north to a larger town. There was a small village with some people living there.

She walked over to the other side of the boat to where Rosethorn and Crane were arguing fiercely.

She smiled to herself. How they'd manage to survive several months alone together in the jungle was beyond her.

"Your nothing but a old badger!"Rosethorn yelled and pushed angrily past Lark.

Crane rolled his eyes and leaned back on the ship rail then realized Lark was standing there and looked over at her.

"Um, just wanted to say the jungle is in sight," she said softly then turned to follow Rosethorn.

***

As they got closer to the land Lark could make out several docks and smaller canoe like boats as well as a few thatch roof buildings. When the boat finally pulled into the harbor several small dark skinned men that looked rather primitive came up and led the people who were getting off here to the buildings. These people included Rosethorn, Crane, and Lark as well as a few others. The dark skinned men led them into one of the buildings that appeared to be a welcome center/restaurant; maybe not so primitive after all. They certainly dressed a bit primitive but although more advanced then Lark had though, not nearly as advanced as Winding Circle and Summersea.

She, Rosethorn, and Crane took a seat at one of the tables in the room/building. A server came up and asked if he could help them. He then gave a list of all the food they served. Most of it sounded very strange and none of them were really very hungry so they told him politely no. 

They did go and get a map though and pondered over it for a while until finally finding a place where Rosethorn said she was sure the dreams were coming from. It was pretty near the farther edge of the jungle. There was a tribe of friendly natives living there and Rosethorn and Crane hoped to find stay with them. They decided though to not go all the way there until after Lark had left and instead just "sight-see" all week until Lark had to go back to winding circle.


	6. In The Jungle

"Shouldn't Lark be back by now?" Briar wondered staring at the ocean.

Sandry shrugged, "I suppose it takes a while for the boat to get to the jungle, though I heard it's really close."

"Whatever," Briar said and turned around heading for Discipline cottage.

Suddenly Sandry gave a shout and Briar spun back around.

"There! I think I see a ship!" Sandry said pointing at the horizon.

"Hope its Lark," Briar said, "I'm sick of doing ALL the work.

"You're not doing ALL the work for your information Briar," Sandry told her friend, "Pasco, Evvy and I also happen to be doing a lot. You are just very lazy."

"Thanks for the compliment," Briar said a little dryly and sat down on the dock to wait for the boat to come in.

"It'll probably be a while before it gets here," Sandry informed him, but he only shrugged.

"I'm going to go see what Evvy and Pasco are doing," Sandry said and broke into a jog for Discipline cottage.

***

Two months later….

Lark sat down at the table and opened the letter from Rosethorn. They'd been writing back and forth to each other over the past weeks. This one read:

_Dear Lark,_

_   How are you? I'm glad to hear that Briar and Evvy, and Sandry and Pasco are getting along well. I'm also glad to hear Briar is taking good care of my garden. Of course, he knows what'll happen to him if he doesn't! Crane and I are getting along well enough, we're not arguing with each other as much as we used to. I suppose working together on this jungle thing helps. I miss you all a lot! The natives have been very hospitable to us so far. They seem to be a bit well; I don't know a word for it. There are other tribes are here and it seems that quite often they war with each other. I just hope the tribe we're staying with doesn't go to war. That could be bad for us. _

_          Love,_

_              Rosethorn _

Lark grinned reading Rosethorn's letter. She didn't worry much about the tribes, she knew Rosethorn and Crane were quite capable of taking care of themselves. She reached for some paper and a pen and started writing her reply.

One year later….

Lark's face was full of worry as she read this letter. The last letters had said that they had found a tribe hired by white men cutting down acres of trees. They tried to put a stop to it, luckily the tribe they were staying with and the tree cutting down tribe were friendly with eachother so Rosethorn and Crane had safe access to the land, until several tribes went to war including the tribe Rosethorn and Crane were staying with. Unluckily the tree cutting down tribe was not a ally of Rosethorn and Crane's tribe. Lark just hoped that they wouldn't get hurt. 


	7. Wild Child

Lark walked wearily down the well-worn path through Rosethorn's garden. Rosethorn's garden wasn't nearly as beautiful as it had been. Despite all the work she put into keeping it nice she didn't have the touch that Rosethorn had had. Sandry only came every once in a while from her uncle's. Pasco had finished his training and was no a fully qualified dance mage. 

She looked around and thought to herself, _almost ten years since Rosethorn last stood here._ Even after nine years it still hurt. She supposed the ache would never leave; Rosie had been the best friend Lark had ever had. 

If only she and Crane had just not gone to the jungle. None of this would have happened. After those stupid jungle tribes had gone to war Rosethorn and Crane had gotten caught in the middle apparently. The last letter Lark got from Rosethorn had been smuggled to be sent, it had told Lark to not write to them as a enemy tribe had captured them with the accusation of them being spies. After eight years Rosethorn had not written and Lark could only assume the worst. Winding Circle had sent a few search parties into the jungle but all they'd found was smoldering wreckage of the war. No sign what so ever of the two dedicates. Lark sighed and changed her thoughts to Briar, Sandry, Tris and Daja.

Briar was off traveling around, Lark wondered if Briar would ever settle down, he'd taken to wandering after Rosethorn had 'died'. Tris and Daja were also off on their own wanderings, Tris to some stormy northern place, Daja in some southern desert place. There students long trained and gone off on their own. Pasco though had stayed in Summersea with Sandry. 19, Pasco was 19. How the years had past. And Sandry was, Lark thought for a moment, 23. Pasco and Sandry had seemed to be getting closer, especially after that mangy street performer had dumped Sandry. Lark smiled briefly, Sandry and Pasco would make a good match if they ever got together.

Suddenly a novice came running up to Lark.

"Honored Moonstream wishes to see you," he said then tugged on Lark's robes for her to follow. She followed him curiously to a sitting area where Moonstream sat. The novice quickly scampered off as Lark sat down near Moonstream.

"Hello Lark," Moonstream said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Lark replied, "You called me here?"

"Yes, we've been brought a girl with peculiar magic," Moonstream said.

Lark nodded, all the kids with strange magic where often sent to live at Discipline cottage and as Lark did not have a student right now…

"She's different thought than most girls," Moonstream told her carefully and Lark's curiosity was aroused.

"Her magic?" Lark asked.

"She has green magic, but that's not what is strange," Moonstream said, "You see she came to Winding Circle as no one else could handle her, she's a wild child Lark."

Lark raised her eyebrows, now this was interesting, "Where is she from?"

"Some place over the sea," Moonstream said, "she is only about 6. Somewhere around there, she doesn't speak at all though. She just growls and screams. They think some animal in the forest raised her up, or maybe the plants took care of her. She does have quite strong plant magic."

Lark was reminded with a pang of Rosethorn again, if only Rosethorn were here, Rosethorn could have taught this girl as the girl had the same kind of magic as Rosethorn. 

"I'll teach her," Lark told Moonstream.

"All right, be warned though she is like a wild animal, you'll be teaching her to speak and to act like a human as well as getting her magic under control. She tore down a wall the other day with some vines when she was scared. She gets scared easily," Moonstream explained to Lark.

Lark nodded, "Where is she now?"

"Follow me," Moonstream said and stood up.


	8. Can't think of a name

Moonstream led Lark down through some hallways then to a small room tucked into a corner. Moonstream pushed open the door. A small, short, and skinny girl with waist length black hair was curled up in a ball on a bed. She was dressed in soft white pants and a short sleeved white shirt of the same material. As they entered she opened a eye warily then seeing them come closer she sat up wide awake and eyed them suspiciously.

"Hello, Kalyca," Moonstream said.

"Kalyca?" Lark asked.

"It's the only word she says, we think its her name," Moonstream explained.

Kalyca watched them eyes wide.

"This is Lark, Kalyca," Moonstream told the girl, "she's going to watch over you, teach you, and take care of you."

Kalyca did nothing then looked at Lark in a studying way.

"She's deciding whether or not to trust you," Moonstream said softly, "She can understand us fairly well."

Suddenly Kalyca let out a little sigh then slid down from the bed and sat on the floor waiting.

"You will be staying in Discipline cottage with Lark," Moonstream said slowly, "Do you want to go see the cottage?"

Kalyca only stared then glanced up at Moonstream in a hopeful way. Moonstream smiled then stepped out of the room.

"Follow Lark," Moonstream told her and Lark assumed she was to lead Kalyca to Discipline. She started heading back towards the cottage and Kalyca followed along using her arms like legs and sort of like a monkey as she followed Lark. Moonstream followed along behind Kalyca.

When they reached Discipline Kalyca's eyes widened as she looked at the garden. Obviously she liked it. She scampered over to some of the plants and Lark could see her magic go out to them. Her magic seemed to be pretty well under control for a girl her age. Maybe growing up with plants all around her had made it that way. 

"That's Rosethorn's garden," Lark told Kalyca as the girl inspected all the plants happily. Finally she was done looking all the plants over and she came up to Lark then glanced at the cottage curiously.

"That's Discipline cottage," Lark said, "Do you want to go inside?" 

Kalyca gave a small nod, something she had apparently already picked up. Moonstream stood back watching them both.

Lark turned and walked towards Discipline and Kalyca monkey-walked along next to her. She reached the door and pulled it open letting Kalyca enter first, then she held it open as Moonstream walked in behind her. 

Inside Kalyca went up to the table and went under it then climbed onto one of the chairs and onto the top of the table. After satisfying her curiosity of the table she inspected each piece of furniture in turn including the stove and the pots and pans. 

Next Lark led her into her bedroom then to the bedroom on the first floor, which Kalyca would be staying in. She immediately jumped up onto the bed and bounced on it a little bit before smiling at Lark.

"I think you and her will do great," Moonstream said and Lark nodded. 


	9. Briar Visits

8 months later…

"Lark?" Kalyca asked walking into the main room where Lark was knitting from outside.

"Yes Kali?" Lark inquired putting down her knitting.

"Who's garden was that?" Kalyca asked.

 "Oh, it's been here forever," Lark told her hoping to avoid talking about Rosethorn to Kali.

"Oh," Kalyca said looking disappointed, "I really like it. It reminds me of my parents."

"Did they have plant magic too?" Lark asked. This was interesting, Kali had never spoken of her parents before. Lark wondered how much of them she remembered.

"Yes, I think so," Kali replied then asked, "Are you sure its just sort of been there forever?"

"It was my good friend's garden," Lark told her, "she was also a plant-mage."

"Are plant mages very common then?" Kali inquired.

"Not really, green magic is more common than some magics, but normal magic is the most common you know," Lark told.

"Oh," Kalyca said then walked back outside into Rosethorn's garden.

Kali was coming along very well. She was a very smart and nice little girl, except for occasional bouts of anger. She rarely got mad at Lark or anyone though unless it was for a good reason. Like for instance someone mistook her for four years old, when she was actually about seven. She was rather short for her age but she had a very intelligent face. 

"Briar is coming today," Lark called after her.

A little yelp of glee was heard from the garden. Kali was very attached to Briar seeing as they both had plant magic. She was especially fascinated with his hands and the little moving tattoo plants. Kali also loved hearing stories of all the adventures he and his 'mates' had had.

***

Briar Moss walked down the dirt road carrying nothing but a small pack on his back. The Wandering Plant Mage; that was what most called him. He spent his time traveling through forests from town to town helping with his magic where he could. 

Soon the tall buildings of Winding Circle came into sight and he grinned seeing the place that truly was his home. As he got closer he saw a little girl with long black hair wearing a little green habit come running out from the gates yelling, "Briar! Briar! Briar!"

"Kali!" he yelled back and ran up to meet her. She jumped up and hugged him happily then took his hand and pulled him to Discipline Cottage.

"Lark!" Kalyca yelled, "Briar's here!"

Lark came out of Discipline and shading her eyes from the sun waved at Briar.

"Come on, I want to show you the new baby orange trees I planted!" Kalyca said and scampered off into the garden. Briar followed along breathing in the sweet scents of the garden. If only Rosethorn was here.


	10. I’m not speaking to you anymore Briar Mo...

"Imagine you are in something small," Briar said as he and Kalyca sat on a rock in the center of Rosethorn's garden, "Pull your magic inside that something."

Kali nodded and took a deep breath closing her eyes. Briar opened his eye a slit and saw her magic more smoothly wrapped around her, not leaping out this way and that way like it had been before. 

After a hour of meditating Briar sighed and stood up, Kalyca looked up at him.

"That's enough for now," Briar told her.

"Okay," Kalyca said but stayed sitting, "I remember my parents would give me and some of the other village kids lessons kind of like this."

Briar sensing that it would be good for her to talk about her parents sat back down to listen.

"I can hardly remember them," she continued, "I think I was only about 3 or something when it happened."

"When what happened?" Briar asked her carefully.

"The other village attacked and I ran out into the jungle I was so afraid," she told him sadly, "I don't know what happened to them."

Briar nodded understandingly. Kalyca said nothing more and instead started fiddling with a little green woven bracelet she often wore.

"Let's run a race," Kali said suddenly and hopped off the rock.

Briar grinned, "You couldn't beat me though, your just a little girl," he said teasingly.

"Briar!" she said annoyed, "I've told you, don't call me _little_ girl!"

"I was only teasing you," Briar said looking hurt.

She sighed angrily, "I'm not speaking to you anymore Briar Moss!"

Briar looked up then back at her, she was standing on the rock with her arms crossed looking over his head with a expression that vividly reminded him of Crane. 

"Well, I'll be in Discipline if you decide to talk to me again," Briar said and sauntered off. 

Coming up to Discipline he pushed open the door and headed for his room. Lark was inside drinking tea and looking at a book on sewing.

"Back so soon?" she asked him.

"She's not speaking to me," he explained.

"Ah," Lark said with a slight smile, "she'll be over it in less than an hour."

Briar grinned and went into his room to work with the miniature trees. He'd promised her to teach her how to work with the mini trees the next time he came. She wasn't quite ready for it yet, she had good control but he didn't know yet what the full extent of her power was. He had fun teaching another plant mage like himself, it was easier than teaching Evvy especially as Kali wasn't nearly as stubborn as Evvy. 


	11. Rabbits and Wells

Kalyca walked over to the far end of the garden and noticed an old well there. That was strange she'd never noticed that before. She peered down into its inky depths curiously. Picking up a stone she tossed it in, after 20 seconds she heard a little splash. It was very deep. Shrugging she walked off into the other parts of the garden.

She walked into the newer part of the garden happily. She loved Rosethorn's garden, it reminded her of her magic in a way. The plants loved her too. She walked into the garden to see Peter, the little bunny rabbit Lark had found as a baby and raised, eating some of the lilies. 

"Peter Cottontail!" she yelled at him shaking her finger at the rabbit, "What do you think your are doing?"

The rabbit looked up at her innocently. She went over to him and picked him up, "If I catch you doing that again I'll"- she thought quickly and remembered the well, "Hang you in the well!"

She gave the bunny a small shake then heard some footsteps behind her and spun around putting Peter down.

Briar was standing there with a strange look on his face he glanced at Peter then at her, "Where'd you learn that phrase?"

"What phrase?" she asked wondering what had upset Briar; she liked Briar, he was her friend.

"I'll hang you in the well," Briar said softly.

"Um," Kalyca shrugged, "There was a well over there you know, the phrase just kind of popped up into my head."

"Oh," Briar said, "Would you mind not saying it? It brings back, memories."

"Okay," Kali agreed worried that she had done something horrible.

Then Briar suddenly brightened up, "Want to go into town and buy some seeds?"

Kali grinned, "Sure!"

"Come on, let's go tell Lark," Briar said and ruffled Kali's hair.

Kali turned back to Peter and gave him a stern glare, "Remember, no eating flowers!"

Then together they headed into Discipline.

***

Briar walked slowly down a road leading to some town called Riverton. He'd stayed with Kali at Winding Circle for nearly three weeks but now it was time to leave. He hated leaving Kali behind, but well, he couldn't stay at Winding Circle forever. And this town was having trouble with droughts, not much was growing. They needed a green mage's help. Kalyca knew he would come to visit again. 


	12. A Letter From The Dead

Lark woke up early that morning. Briar had left three days ago and the cottage seemed quiet without hearing Briar talking to his plants early every morning. Sighing she got up out of bed and changed quickly into a habit. She then walked into the dining room and took a roll from last nights dinner and eating it she headed outside.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was low in sky and everything was still damp with dew. These were the kind of day's Rosethorn liked; nice and fresh and smelling of growth. Lark glanced back at the cottage; Kali was still asleep, she could tell by the darkness in the window. Kali always turned on the light when she woke up.

Lark headed down to the mail building and pushed open the door; it was early enough no one was here. She walked over to the boxes with people's names on it and found a letter in her box. She took it out and looked at it, there was no return address, it only said, Dedicate Lark, Winding Circle. The handwriting was oddly familiar. Could it be?

Lark hurried outside and sat down on a bench, hardly daring to hope. She ripped it open and pulled out the letter. The letter looked as though it had been hurriedly written. It read:

_Dear Lark,_

_        Yes, it's me, Rosethorn. I can't wait to see you! I can't believe I'm actually writing to you, but we finally got away from the slave camp. I'll explain when we get back. Crane is alive too. We're getting on the quickest ship we can get to Winding Circle. Expect us in a few days! _

_                                                                                      Love,_

_                                                                                                Rosethorn_

_P.S. I have so much to tell you! You'll have to update me on all that has happened while we've been gone!_

Lark gasped when she read this letter. Mila bless, she was alive. They both were. It was unbelievable, after ten years. Would she be changed, different? Lark's thoughts swirled. Finally she stood up and walked quickly to Moonstream's.

After talking to Moonstream she headed back to Discipline to tell Kalyca, she'd probably be wondering where Lark was. When she got back to Discipline Kali was sitting in the garden pulling up weeds. Kali smiled seeing Lark and shouted a hello.

Lark waved back then headed inside Discipline and quickly scribbled a letter to Briar telling him to tell Tris, Daja, and Sandry and then come to Winding Circle as quick as he could. 

****

Briar sat dozing under a tree in Riverton thinking about Kalyca. She reminded him a lot of Rosethorn he realized suddenly, and Crane almost for that matter too. Her glares, her arrogant looks. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, but it was so outrageous he almost laughed. Maybe Kalyca had lived with Rosethorn and Crane, Kali was from the jungle where Rosethorn and Crane had been. Maybe, then he remembered that bracelet he'd seen Kali wearing. The bracelet was Rosethorn's! He raised his eyebrows. This was interesting. It was too strange to be a coincidence. He supposed she just had lived with them, picked up their traits. Maybe she had been an orphan adopted by Rosethorn and Crane. Kalyca never had told them much about her parents. He had to get back to Winding Circle and ask her. Just then though a boy came running up.

"Letter for Mr. Briar Moss," the boy said and handed Briar a letter then scampered off. Briar looked at it curiously it was from Lark. He ripped it open and read the scribbled writing. His eyes widened as he read. Could it be a joke? Was Rosethorn really alive and coming back? He quickly stood up and packed all of his stuff into his backpack and set off down the road at the run. He'd write a letter to the people in Riverton explaining why he had to leave so quickly. 


	13. Finally Home

Lark headed out to the road and looked down it hopefully thinking, _any day now, any day Rosethorn will back._

After seeing no one come down the road for at least an hour and a half she turned and headed back to Discipline Cottage. Kalyca was over at the other side of Winding Circle with Niko who was visiting Winding Circle for a few days. It been almost a week since Lark had gotten the letter and she was almost starting to doubt it. 

She pushed open the door to Dedicate Cottage and sat down at the table. When, when would Rosie get here?

Lark supposed she must have fallen asleep because before she knew it someone was touching her shoulder gently and saying her name. She squinted and looked up into Rosethorn's face. Lark's eyes widened. 

"Rosie!" Lark said and stood up so quickly knocking her chair over then hugged Rosethorn tightly. 

After a moment Rosethorn stepped back and they looked at each other.

"You've changed so much," Rosethorn said with a grin.

"So have you," Lark said then pulled out a chair for Rosethorn and picked her own chair up.

They both sat down then Lark spoke up, "You want to tell me this story?"

Rosethorn smiled, "I'd love to."

Rosethorn then paused and looked down at the table and Lark sensed some deep sadness. She had obviously been through a whole lot and not all of it good.

"Well, we got to the jungle and we were staying with that tribe I told you about. We studied the jungle for a few weeks and found the place where they were chopping down trees. They agreed to not chop down so many at once like that and to respect the plants and animals living around them, after some negotiations. Then a enemy tribe attacked the camp and Crane and I were captured, prisoners of war. We became slaves, but as they got used to us we became more like, um, servants that weren't aloud to leave the village," Rosethorn chuckled softly, "Crane didn't approve of it much. Then another tribe attacked," Rosethorn paused here and took a deep breath and Lark noticed a small tear trickle down her face, it seemed as though Rosethorn was leaving something out, "they took Crane and I and we became slaves to them. Then we escaped and well here we are now."

Lark was silent, prisoners, and slaves. The jungle did not seem like a very safe place to be. And Rosethorn was surely leaving something out, something she didn't want to talk about.

"Am I getting the feeling you left something out?" Lark asked, "And where is Crane?"

Rosethorn smiled slightly, "Crane's talking to Moonstream and you know me too well."


	14. Mama and Papa

"So, um," Rosethorn started and Lark suspected she was trying to change the subject, "Anything new around here? It looks just the same as it did when I left."

"I have a student," Lark said, "She has plant magic. Wondered why your garden looked so nice? Briar is helping teach her."

"Plant magic?" Rosethorn sounded interested.

"Her name is Kalyca," Lark said and saw Rosethorn freeze.

"Kalyca?" she squeaked.

Lark nodded confused, "You know her?"

"Maybe," Rosethorn said softly, "Can, can I see her?"

Lark had never in her life seen Rosethorn like this. Utterly confused Lark nodded and stood up to lead Rosethorn to Kali. By now Kali must have been finished with her lesson, which meant she was probably in Rosethorn's garden.

Rosethorn followed Lark into the garden to the rock where Kali could often be found. They rounded a corner to see Kali sitting in the dirt with Peter. Kali looked up at Rosethorn. Her eyes widened. 

Then before Lark knew what was going on Kali had jumped up yelling, "Mama!" and was in Rosethorn's arms. Rosethorn was crying with happiness saying over and over, "Kalyca, my little Kalyca. I thought I'd never see you again."

Lark waited until Rosethorn stopped crying then asked, "Rosethorn?"

Rosethorn smiled and picked up Kali then sat down on the rock with Kali on her lap, "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Lark echoed. If Rosethorn had a daughter, then who was the father?

At that moment Crane walked down the path and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Rosethorn and Kalyca.

"Kalyca?" he asked looking as though he hardly believed what he saw.

Rosethorn nodded and once again before Lark knew what was happening Crane had gone over to them both and was hugging them, laughing and crying all at once. And Kalyca? Kalyca had never looked happier.

Lark watched dumbfounded she waited until all the laughing and crying had stopped then spoke up, "Um, Rosethorn?"

"I kind have left out some parts of my story," Rosethorn said with a sheepish grin. Lark noticed a change in Rosethorn, when she had first gotten back to Winding Circle; she had looked weary and sad, but happy to be back. Now though, she seemed like her normal self and full of energy.

Lark suddenly noticed something on Rosethorn's left hand, on her ring finger, a ring. Rosethorn had definitely left out something.

"We, Crane and I, we fell in love," Rosethorn explained.

"And you married?" Lark asked astonished, this was something she hadn't expected, but then again, she had had suspicions.

"Yes," Crane said and smiled, "the village priest married us, their marriage rituals are surprisingly similar to ours."

"This is a surprise," Lark said, "You two… together. I must admit I did suspect something though. Your arguing wasn't quite hateful towards each other."

Rosethorn grinned up at Crane.

"This is your garden then Mama?" Kalyca asked and Rosethorn nodded. 

"See that greenhouse over there?" Crane asked pointing at the green roof of a building just visible.

Kalyca nodded.

"That's my greenhouse," Crane told her.

"I love you Papa and Mama!" Kalyca said joyfully then added, "I was living where you lived!"

Crane smiled and nodded.

"I'm just glad she was put in your care Lark," Rosethorn said.

Lark nodded a bit uncomfortable so she sat down on the other large rock across from them, "Just like a fairy tale. They all get separated then they find each other again and they live happily ever after."

Rosethorn grinned and nodded, "Or so we hope."

"May I hear the full un-shortened story?" Lark asked.

Rosethorn nodded smiling, "It'll take a while."

"I have time," Lark replied.


End file.
